Dancing With Dei Oneshot
by Iceprincess951753
Summary: Tsumi never thought she would see him again, so when he shows up IN Konoha, she is very hesitant. But she gives in, and... you'll just have to read it to see! :D  I suck at summaries! :P


I walked into Sakura Haruno's house. The party celebrating her eighteenth birthday was already started, and man, what a party! She had a pink strobe light, tinting everyone said color, and the music was cranked up as loud as it would go, rattling my insides. It looked almost like a club, minus the bar and the drinking, of course.  
The pink haired girl spotted me first. She was sitting on the couch talking to Temari and Shikamaru, but got up and walked toward me when she saw me standing just inside the doorway.  
"Hey, Tsumi!" She had to shout to be heard over the music.  
"Hey! Happy birthday!" I yelled back.

She smiled at me. "Thanks!" She looked around once at the crowd dancing. "Come on! Come dance with me!"

I laughed and the two of us made our way into the crowd. I swear, everyone in Konoha must have been here! I didn't know her house could fit this many people. We started dancing to the pulsing music, but eventually we lost each other and danced with whoever was around us. I was dancing with Kiba at the moment. I had laughed when he pulled over to him and twirled me around. Kiba and I had become close friends in the two years I had been here. Even though Sakura and Ino tried to make it out like we were more than that._ I swear, those two, I love 'em, but… _my thoughts stopped abruptly. I had caught a glimpse of long blonde hair through the throng of people, and I _knew_ it wasn't Ino. Last I saw her, she was trying to drag Shikamaru and Temari up. Like that was going to happen. There was only one other person that I knew that had long yellow hair like that.

I danced toward the person, leaving Kiba. He didn't even notice. They started to move away from me. I 'hmm'ed in my head and picked up my pace. I wasn't even bothering with dancing anymore, I was just walking. I stopped, I had lost them. _Shoot_. I went to turn around and go sit down, but a hand tugged playfully on my brown locks. I whipped around and my green eyes collided with blue ones.

I knew in an instant. Those eyes were the only thing I needed to see to know who this was. This was the ninja who had been my best friend and my first love. Before he stole the kinjutsu and became a missing ninja. Before he joined the Akatsuki. Deidara.

I just stood there, staring at his smirking face. I couldn't believe it. How was he here without everyone trying to kill him? Then it hit me. He wasn't wearing the cloak, he just had a normal ninja outfit, and his hair was down instead of the usual half pontail, though his left eye was still covered by it. He might have blended in to everyone else, but I had known with one look in that eye who he was.

He held out his hand to me, palm up, the mouth on it curiously closed. I hesitated, he was the enemy. Part of the evil organization that was after Naruto and Gaara, and the other Jinchuruki as well.

"I don't bite, un." He was right beside me now, whispering in my ear. "Tsumi."

I shivered. No, he is not the same boy I knew. He is a missing ninja. An evil one at that_. But he doesn't look evil_, the traitor part of my mind argued. No, he certainly didn't look evil, especially with him smiling that same smile he had years ago, albeit with a bit more sadness than it held then, and especially with him this close.

"Dance with me," His hand came up to rest on my shoulder. He brought his lips even closer to my ear, practically kissing it. "Please, un."

I swallowed. My knees threatened to give out on me. God, he's grown up, still unbelievably cute though. That little evil part of me was screaming _screw that, he's unbelievably hot!_ I really wished it would shut up, no matter how right it was.

I nodded finally and he took my hand and led me deeper into the crowd just as a slow song was starting. I rolled my eyes. Oh, he's good. I laughed all of a sudden, causing him to look at me like I had gone insane. I just rolled my eyes and wiped his hand's slobber on his shirt. It didn't really bother me, I thought it was funny; I just didn't want saliva on my hand. He glared for a second but smiled when I wrapped his arms around me and laced my fingers behind his neck. I gave a mental sigh of exasperation. _Boys._

I couldn't help but stare at him while we danced. His eyes were the same brilliant blue. His hair was longer, but still had that bright yellow color. He was the same, yet different. He'd always been good looking, but now he was all grown up. A man. He had to be at least twenty. He was more confident, but that was to be expected, and possessed an aura that almost screamed danger… and power.

I didn't even realize he was practically holding me until I laid my head on his shoulder. I sighed. Why did he have this effect on me? It didn't make any sense. None at all. How could an evil… criminal… be so… so… smooth?

The song ended and I started to untangle myself from him but he just took my hand again and took me outside. He dropped my hand and stayed with his back to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him, glad to not have to shout. He didn't answer me. "Dei…" I reached out to touch his arm. He turned around as soon as my fingers touched skin. He looked troubled. "Dei, what's wrong?"

"… Sasori no Danna's dead, yeah." His voice was quiet, but I could hear the faintest glimmer of pain.

His partner? "Aww, I didn't know you card about him that much." I teased.

"No, I don't, I don't care at all, un!" He was defensive, but he didn't go to intimidate me or anything like he used to. He'd always had a bad temper, but tried not to let me see it. "Leader- sama told me to recruit if I didn't want to be stuck with Tobi."

Was it weird that I knew exactly who he was talking about? Word gets around after all, and everyone knew that I was friends with Dei before he left. I was from Iwa too, but I asked the Tsuchikage for permission to come here after he left the village. I didn't have anything to hold me there anymore, and he knew it. He knew I wouldn't be any help, so he let me go. Whenever someone heard anything, or had a run in with the Akatsuki, they told me about it, not knowing how much it hurt.  
"Oh, so you just show up here after leaving the village, leaving me by myself, and you just show up here thinking you can recruit me!?" I was furious with the blonde idiot. He knew it too. He was slowly backing away, trying to come up with a better excuse for his sudden appearance. "Did that dance mean nothing to you?" I had calmed down slightly, only because of the hurt bubbling up inside me. "'Cause it sure meant a heck of a lot to me! Or did you not notice that you were practically _holding_ me!? Was this all a part of your plan? Come here and make me fall for you all over again, just to recruit me for your stupid organization? Well, let me tell you something, if you think-"  
I was cut off by his lips pressing on mine. I was caught off guard, so I just stood there for a second, dazed. But once I realized what he was doing, I kissed him back eagerly. After two years apart, I had never known I missed him this badly. I never thought I could need someone so much.

I was the one to pull away. I knew he wouldn't. I'd only kissed him one other time, but I learned- Dei never was one to break a kiss. Two years hadn't changed that about him. "Oh, and I suppose this is just part of your plan too?" I was only teasing now.  
He growled. He knew I was just playing. Being best friends since you were little did that to people. "Tsumi, are you coming or not, un?" He was still breathless, so his question came out more like begging than the demanding tone I knew he wanted.  
"Dei, how could I not? I may not want to betray this village, but…. How could I live without you now? It was torture these last two years. Now that you're here, I'm never letting you go again."  
He had started walking toward the gate with me on his heels while I was talking. He glanced over his shoulder at me, smirking. "You talk too much, un."  
I smiled up at him. He was still taller than me. "Well, you've been away for two years, what do you expect?"  
He just smirked and the two of us snuck out of the village past the guards, who weren't doing a very good job. We walked until we were far enough away that we could fly away on one of his clay birds. To fly away to our life together. An evil one, but at least we were together now.  
As Dei made our getaway bird and helped me onto it, I thought about what I was doing. I sighed as I looked around me at all the passing landscape. I took Dei's hand and he briefly smiled at me before concentrating on steering the bird. I laid my head on his shoulder. Nothing would ever tear us apart again, I promised myself as we flew toward the Akatsuki hideout.


End file.
